Digimon on TV Scrabble
by Digifan23
Summary: I suck at summaries anyway this my frist fanfic so go easy on me i've always wanted to do a game show fanfic with Digimon  let's see what happens when the Digidestined play Scrabble


Digimon on the Scrabble game show

By Digifan23

The digidestined play the classic game show Scrabble

DISCLAMER: I don't own Digimon © Toei

or the game show Scrabble © FremantleMedia/Hasbro

*Drumroll* "Our Champion Taichi Kamiya has allready won $6,500! He's back again to try to make it to the bonus sprint today on _SCRABBLE!"_ an eight letter word the clue is... "A real American hero"... "SANDWICH!" "It's the crossword game you've played all your life but never quite like this..." "SCRABBLE!" "and here's your host... Chuck Woolery!" *applause*

"Thank you Charlie Tuna!" Chuck said as he stepped behind his podium, "Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Television version of America's favorite crossword game, the home viewer word was sent in by Michael Washington of New York city we got a _Scrabble_ T-shirt for you, the Jackpot in our bonus sprint is worth $5,000 one of our players is going to have a chance at that later on in the show and Charlie Tuna has our first two players."

"He's our champion; she's a queen; from, Odiba, Tokyo Tai Kamiya, and from Shinjuku, Tokyo Rika Nonaka!" "Hello Rika how do you do?" Chuck asked Rika just shrugged "Fine I guess" "Well tell us about yourself Rika." "I'm Rika Nonaka my mom is a fashion model and I'm the Digimon Queen!" "And what is the Digimon Queen?" Chuck asked, "Well have you ever heard of Digimon Chuck?" Chuck vividly remembered an NBC news report where kids stopped a monster tree in Rockefeller Center in New York (A/N: That's where NBC tapes _The Today show_) "well yah! Do have a Digimon?" Chuck asked, Rika pointed to Renamon who was out in the audience, Chuck looks at Renamon and says "Now I've seen everything, well nice to have you here Rika, Tai good day for you yesterday $6,500 you have any plans for the money?" Tai said, "Will I have sister who needs some collage money and I'd like to give my mom and dad a second honeymoon." Chuck was amazed "You know you are a big brother and loving son."

Tai gives Chuck one off his goofy smiles, "Thanks Chuck, by the way my mom thinks you're the hottest game show host ever." Everyone the audience laughed as Chuck smiled, blushed, and shook his head. "That's right ladies, I'm the hottest host in daytime game show history." The Audience laughs at Chuck's remark "Okay Tai is champ so he's going first." Chuck said, as a huge cube moved into place. "We're going play _Scrabble _until somebody gets three words right, that player goes on to play Scrabble Sprint for a chance at the jackpot worth $5,000 take a look as we set up the board." And with that the doors on the cube opened, reveling a computerized _Scrabble _board. "We're going to be building on the letter "E" eight letters in this word the clue is… They sometimes make parents cringe," Chuck read the clue on his card, as an "E" appeared on the "star" square in the middle of the board and with that a rectangle appeared around eight spaces on the board with an "E" in second square. (A/N: This is what the puzzle looks like _E_ _ _ _ _ _)

"They sometimes make parents cringe" Chuck repeated the clue, "I don't know what is Chuck, so I will take tile number 3 and tile number 2." Tai said as he picked up two numbered tiles and placed them in a slot, a screen reveled two letters. "An S and an L" Chuck said as he read the letters. "I'll take the "S" Chuck." And with the S appeared on the screen and moved back and forth atop the puzzle until it exploded into a red flashing octagon "That's a Stopper but might work to your advantage Tai, Rika do you want to guess?" Chuck asked, Rika replied "No guess, so I'll take tile number six." Rika picked the tile and put it the slot.

"That's a "T" Rika" "Let's try the "T" Chuck" The "T" appeared on the screen moved back and forth until it reappeared in the puzzle (_E_ _T_ _ _) Rika looked the puzzle "hmmmm…let's try that "L" Chuck." The "L" did the same thing as "T" did and appeared in the puzzle. (_E_ _T_L_) "They sometimes make parents cringe, Rika." Chuck repeated the clue. "I'll take two more tiles Chuck; let's try the one and the seven." Rika took the tiles and placed them in the slot reveling two more letters. "an A, and an R, Rika." Chuck said looking at the letters. "Let's try the "R" and with that "R" did the same thing before appearing in the puzzle (RE_ _T_L_) "First position in the word Rika." Rika stared at the puzzle "I'll take the "A" please" The "A" flew across the screen and appeared in a blue square the puzzle which was accompanied by a series of "dings"(RE_ _TAL_) "I will give you $500 if can tell me what this is Rika." Rika buzzed in and answered "Recitals?" "YOU GOT IT!" Chuck shouted. (RECITALS)

The crowd cheered and applaud (especially Rika's mom who brought Rika's grandma, and the other Tamers with her much to her dismay) Chuck walked over to Rika with $100 bills in his hand, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five Hundred Dollars!" Rika took the money as Chuck walked back to his podium "My Kids' Recitals always make me cringe." Chuck Joked as everyone laughed.

"Tai you're in control, building on the letter "A" in "Recitals" six letters in this word the clue is… "His work is confining." Chuck read the clue as the "A" in Recitals flashed and a rectangle appeared around six squares horizontally (_A_ _ _ _). ""His work is confining" Tai I'll give you $500 if tell what is." Tai shook his "I don't see it Chuck, so I'll Tiles three and nine." Tai said picking two tiles placing them in the slot reveling two letters. "An "O" and an "I" Tai." "Let's try the "I" Chuck." The "I" flew up and down on screen until it appeared in the word. (_AI_ _ _) Tai look at the puzzle and sighed "Got to go with the "O."" The "O" did the same only it exploded into a stopper, Tai grunted in frustration, "Vowel city and it just went south." Chuck quoted "Rika you know what it is?" Rika said, "Nope, I'll take tiles one and three." Rika put the tiles in the slot reveling two more letters "an "L" and an "R"" "Let's take the "R"." The "R" flew up and down the screen until it landed in a pink square. (_AI_ _R) "$1,000 if tell me what this is." Chuck reminded. Rika shook her head, "Let's go with the "L" Chuck." The "L" flew up and down screen until it fell into place (_AIL_R) "Figures I'd know now." Rika said as she buzzed in. "Jailer?" "That's it!" Chuck said. (JAILER) The crowd cheered and applaud.

"Tai it's now or never, building on the letter "R" the word "Jailer" nine letters the clue is…"They can help you get in." The "R" flashed as another rectangle appeared around nine squares (_ _ _ _ _ _R_ _) Tai just shook his head "Don't see it Chuck I'll have to take tiles eight and three." Tai placed the tiles in the slot and two letters appeared. "You got an "E" and an "O" Tai said "I'll take the "E."" The "E" flew across the screen until it fell into place. (_ _ _E_ _ _R_ _) Tai looked at the puzzle and said "I'll go with the "O."" The "O" did the same thing until it fell into place. (_ _ _E_OR_ _) Chuck reread the clue, "They can help you get in." Tai said "I'll take tiles nine and four." Tai put tiles on the slot and two more letters appeared. "An "N" and a "C."" "Let's try the "N." The "N" flew across the screen and into place. (_ _ _E_ORN_) "Got to take the "C." Unfortunately for Tai the "C" was a stopper "Well Tai this is'nt working out at all for you." Chuck said, "Rika, know what this is?" "I think so but I'm going for some money." "There are two stoppers left in play." Chuck reminded Rika. "I'll take the one and the twelve." Rika placed tiles in the slot. "Well you got an "O" and "S."" Rika look at letters and said "I want the "S."" The "S" flew into place (S_ _E_OR_ _) Rika just smiled "I want the "O."" The "O" flew into a blue square. "This would give you $500 and the game." Rika buzzed in and said "Shoehorns!" "One…Two…Three…just like that!"

(SHOEHORNS) The crowd went wild Chuck walked over to Tai and shook his hand "Well Tai those stoppers we're relentless but you did very well $6,500 thanks playing Tai." "Thanks Chuck." Tai said shaking his hand. "Come here Rika I got some bonus money for you." Rika over to Chuck's podium, and handed five more $100 bills. "ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" everyone cheered Rika, "She's got $1,000 in bonus money, $500 for the game, $1,500 all together, and she'll set a time in _Scrabble_ Sprint right after this." The on screen graphic said "The Jackpot stands at: $5,000."

End of Chapter

(This is my first fanfic go easy on me please. I've been wanting to do a Digimon game show fanfic for sometime please tell me what you think please R&R)


End file.
